


Just Relax...

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fluffy as anything, just cute, overweight reader, plus size reader, quite domestic, tender love and care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long day and all you want to do is wash your hair. Bucky’s there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax...

Long days at work were the worst, but the best thing was always coming home at the end of the day kicking off your shoes and letting Bucky drag you into his arms and hold you there, his hands running over the curving of your side and the width of your hips. What was even better was his habit of helping you wash your hair during those days. There was something entirely lovely, relaxing, and intimate about someone else running their hands through your hair and washing it for you. It made the whole experience a lot less hassle filled and gave you the freedom to just feel rather than think for once. 

“Come on, you need to relax” The arms tightened around you briefly. You loved Bucky’s arms, both of them, it had taken a while but eventually you got him to be comfortable with his metal arm and helped him realise that you loved it as much as any other arm. His arms made you feel safe and loved, so incredibly loved. What they were made out of and what they had done before didn’t really matter. 

“I am relaxed.” You mumbled it into his chest, the words were probably barely recognisable due to the fabric you were talking into.

“Mmm hmm...?” His hands moved up to your shoulders, kneading at the tense muscle and pointing out that you were in fact not relaxed at all despite what you may claim. Reluctantly you let him lead you out of his arms and towards the bathroom where you sat on the floor watching him get the temperature right on the taps and find your favourite shampoo and conditioner out of the cupboard. 

You let him guide you to sit on a tall stool and lean over the tub as he ran warm water over your hair, his fingers moved carefully through your hair, massaging into your scalp and wetting the strands. You hummed at the feeling and let your eyes close as he washed your hair. 

You relaxed further at the familiar smell of your shampoo and the way it was lathered through your hair, hands scrunching your hair and lightly tugging at knots, dancing through your hair while Bucky hummed under his breath. He always took washing your hair incredibly seriously.

Hands massaged your scalp and the base of your neck, knotted tension leaving as warm water poured over the back of your head and hair and a hand supported your bent neck. Moments like these were perfect because you could go completely limp and rely entirely on Bucky to move you and make sure you were okay. You could trust him to hold you steady and wash your hair and after a really long day this was one of the best things you could ever have. 

You let Buck sit you up straight and run a towel through your hair carefully drying it and making sure it wasn’t overly knotty in the end, before you sighed happily as a brush ran through your still damp hair and hands ran through the strands. 

“You relaxed now?” A nose nuzzled against your own and you finally opened your eyes again to meet Bucky’s drawing him closer to you, letting him stand between your large thighs. “Mmm, thank you, baby.”

“Anything for you, doll” And you knew he meant it, knew that Buck Barnes would truly do anything for you and anyone he cared for and it was something you never intended to abuse. 


End file.
